Knight Fall
by Izaki9oh
Summary: Post VK Guilty. Kaname is missing, Yuuki is left behind dwelling on her choices.  Will Zero get over his hatred? Eventual ZeroxYuuki.  Please read and review :P
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight...unfortunately..._

The wind buffered around his head blowing his silver hair into an unruly state. It had brought a slight chill to the otherwise mild spring night. The moon had yet to reach its highest peak but already lit up the cloudless sky above the city skyline.

The pale moonlight made him look more like a silhouetted statue more than anything else, as he waited, listening, readying himself.

He caught the scent he was searching for carried in the breeze, so familiar to him yet undetectable to most. He knew the smell more than anyone, but detested it far more. It made his skin crawl, unable to suppress his distaste for such a revolting sense, he shuddered unconsciously.

He could hear it now approaching swiftly, closer and closer with each passing second. His heartbeat though remained at a steady and constant beat. He exhaled a small sigh, as he waited for the opportune moment.

Footsteps echoed up through the alleyways of the dark city, rising up to where he continued to wait on the ledge of a disused warehouse. He had waited for almost forty-five minutes, scoping out the ideal stake out position. He had decided on his current perch as it allowed him easy access and good visibility up the passageways leading in and out of the area.

The only bad aspect of his chosen waiting spot was that he had to put up with the seemingly never ending scurrying of the local rat populace. Not that they scarred him or anything, just more of they were a constant nuisance to him. He had to keep shoo-in them away as the ever quizzical rodents found him of great interest.

'_Almost time...'_ he checked his watch. 1.43am read the time piece.

He checked around him one last time, no-one could be seen or heard apart from the sound of the single step of running footfalls that were now almost upon his location.

With one single step, he lunged forward to plummet of the double story building. His overcoat flapped up behind him as he picked up speed. No sooner had he picked up velocity falling, he came to a sudden stop, cushioned by the sprinting person beneath him. Said person came to a crashing stop as the silver haired man caught him on the shoulders, driving his boots hard into him.

The stumbled man groaned as he picked himself up from the pile of trash cans that he had careened into. He gasped for air since his lungs were now exhausted of oxygen; he turned his attention to his attacker. The silver haired man was standing behind, back straight, shoulders back, head held high, but silhouetted by the position of the light.

'Why you...' the fallen man hissed through bared teeth

He had picked himself up and turned towards his pursuer, who stood silently not moving. He glared at him with eyes full of hatred.

'You don't know what you've started boy! I've made meals out of greater men than you!' He snarled charging forward at tremendous speed.

No sooner had he rushed forward, he found that he was again flat on the dirty ground. He groaned heavily lifting his face of the cobblestone alley. He winced as he tried to move his right arm, before even looking at it he knew that the bone had at least been fractured.

'How...? What...?' he started before being cut off by the boot driven into his back, holding him fixed where he lay.

'Five innocent people, all murdered in cold blood. Have you lost all respect and humanity..._vampire?'_ The prone man looked up amazed by what had been spoken.

'I wouldn't expect you to understand Mr Hunter' came the smirked reply, 'You wouldn't know the delicious flavours and treats that you're missing.'

_Ck-click..._

The silver haired man cocked the weapon in his hand and leant forward slightly as he aimed for the injured creatures head before him. The light now illuminated the part of his young features. The creature gasped as he realised what was to unfold.

'K, K, Kiryu...!' was the strangled reaction

'For these crimes that you have committed and for the wanton destruction of human life, I judge and sentence you to what you deserve, level E.' His voice was low and held no emotion apart from the obvious disgust he had for the creature that was about to be executed.

'B, b, but you of all peop-' the crack of the discharged weapon cut off whatever was about to be said as Zeros' boot came to rest on the floor as the deceased level E creature disintegrated into a sandy powder. He holstered his 'Bloody Rose' and stared at the now empty space under his foot. The wind caught the back of his coat as he turned on his heel and made his way through the winding alleys into the city centre.

* * *

><p>Zero threw his coat onto the bed in his small roomed apartment. He unfastened the holster from around his shoulders and hung his weapon up on a coat hanger by the door, slinging his keys onto the desk cluttered with paper clippings and photographs.<p>

The clock on the bedside table showed 2:36am but he had no thought of sleep. The moon still shone brightly in the night sky as he poured himself a glass of chilled water from pitcher on the dresser and dropped in a small tablet.

He watched the tablet dissolve as the water began to turn into a faint crimson colour. He sighed heavily, grabbing the red filled container and paced to the small apartment balcony. He watched the moon as his cravings started to subside with each passing sip of liquid. Least now he felt as if he wasn't a slave to his cravings, but rather had begun to master them.

He emptied the remaining contents as he walked back towards his desk. Slouching in the chair he scribbled out the name of the latest to be judged in this city. It was the last one on his list, now he could move to the next place that needed a 'cleaner'.

He would have to scout ahead and enquire about the next place he needed to visit. Ever since he found out about the head of the Hunter Association being a cohort with the Vampire Council, Zero had felt it was his duty, his role to 'clean' up the mess, so to speak. It was his sole purpose in life, his drive, passed by the legacy of his parents. He had to carry on the Kiryu family history as the most distinguishable Hunter family.

Granted it was a lot harder now without the Association to do all the leg work. Finding the locations of the vampires, names, dates, photographs etc. But Zero had gotten into a good routine to source information, plus aid from others who shared in his ideals. Yagari Toga, his mentor and guardian was still his primary provider of information as well as other former members of the Association, who were also disgruntled to say the least about the partnership that had been between the Council and Association President.

Rest was the first thing on Zeros agenda. Rest, re-supply and then contact Yagari. He placed his glass down on the desk peeling himself off the back of the chair. He leant on the desk as his tiredness started to take hold. He glanced down at where the glass sat, noticing what he had mistaken for a mat. A picture tucked into the rest of his paperwork.

He glanced at it for a second time, recognizing the memory. The old photograph showed a tall teen a little younger than he was now, with a young girl behind him smiling and waving to the camera. 'Congratulations, first day of high school together!' read the inscription on the back. He flicked it the right way around again. The memory brought a rare faint smile to his face, which quickly faded as the memories flooded back into his mind.

He lay the picture back on the desk and fell on his back with one hand behind his head on the bed. His other hand rested on the left side of his neck, he touched the tattooed flesh, thoughts racing through his mind.

'_Yuuki...'_

He remembered the last time he had seen, and the last thing he had said to her.

'_One day I will come for you too...I will kill you.'_

Those words were the only ones he could recall ever regretting the moment he had uttered them. They had haunted him just about every night since, re-enforced with the guilt of not stopping her leaving with that pureblood.

Instead of saying what he wanted to say, saying what he needed to say, doing what he should have done, he had said those finite words and had done absolutely nothing to prevent her from leaving his life. He had not heard or seen from her since that awful day, and he doubted that she would ever want to either. Who could blame her really? She had her 'Prince' Kuran Kaname, what more could she want?

That fact only fuelled his anger and hatred for the blood sucking fiends more so than what hatred and resentment he bore them before. He wouldn't stop hunting them until he had breathed his last breath, which thanks partly to Kuran and also to Shizuka Hio, would be a very long time. Half of his consciousness thanked them for giving him the 'dark gift of the night'. This way he was the fastest, the strongest vampire hunter history had ever seen, with more sensual alertness, cunning and hatred than anyone human could possess. But that fact also led him to detest himself with just as much spite.

'_Yuuki...why?'_

He had questioned himself repeatedly why she had gone with Kuran. She had always been there for him when he had nothing. Protected him from everything including things she knew nothing about and didn't understand. She had let him drink her blood freely to help him keep going, she had smiled like nothing was the slightest bit wrong just so that he would he smile. So why had she gone with _him?_

Yes he was a pureblood, yes they were engaged to be married, but that was like ten years ago!

He tried to push his thoughts out his mind, concentrating instead on the ticking of the bed side clock. He sighed heartfelt, struggling to keep his emotions in check. He missed her so much and it hurt him to realise that he was the one to blame if he never saw her smile again.

He relied on the unstoppable work of ridding the world of such demons and throwing himself into his 'work' to overcome any emotions, and he had not only become the most reputable hunter alive, but also deadly efficient at it and merciless.

The rhythmic sound of the clock was doing its job. His eyelids started to droop over his violet eyes as his breathing slowed and drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The steady rain that had fallen from dawn had not eased at all, the droplets gathering and occasionally dripping of the edge of a well loved and worn hat. The ridge was exactly the right length for protection against weather such as this. Yagari exhaled allowing the shielded cigarette to rest between his thin lips, the nicotine fuelled fumes escaping into the cool damp air.

Sighing and re-adjusting the collar of his jacket preventing water dribbling down his back, he continued on his way towards his usual haunt. He didn't even need to glance up at where he walked, the streets had been walked so many times that he didn't even need to think of where he needed to go.

The bell stationed above the door of the small establishment rang softly, muffled by the ambience and chit-chat that didn't pause at all. Making his way towards the bar, he acknowledged the tall thin man behind the bar before sitting himself on one of the stools that littered the floor.

A glass of strong smelling golden liquid on ice arrived promptly in front of him, he glanced at the bar keep who had not removed his hand from the drink. Yagari turned, following the silent direction that accompanied his drink. He inwardly cursed himself for being as rusty as he now understood that something was amiss. Something that he would, should have noticed as soon as he walked in. He made his way to one of the small cramped, dimly lit booths towards the side wall bringing his glass with him.

"Hmmph...so, what can I do for a good little girl like you?"

* * *

><p>Zero was more concerned than usual. It wasn't the fact that Yagari had rung him in the middle of the night that was by far not uncommon. It was the fact that he had seemed, well he seemed very elusive and secretive. He had given him so little information to work with and if it had been anyone else to have told him to return to the now disused Cross Academy buildings for no apparent reason, he would have flatly told them where to shove it.<p>

But, regardless, there he stood, gazing at the empty shells of the buildings that had once teemed with hopeful students. Looking at them now, with the gardens and courtyards overgrown with weeds, the ponds filled with past seasons fallen leaves, many of the ornate glass windows had been smashed allowing the local wildlife to make a home out the abandoned buildings. There former glory of Cross Kaiens pride had vanished and seemed a very distant memory.

Checking his weapon, the silverette made his way past the demolished walls and gatehouse towards the main buildings. He didn't really know what he should be looking for as he recalled Yagaris cryptic phone call.

"_Yo Zero. I got a lead for you. You have to get to Cross Academy immediately! I will speak to you soon..."_

He had hung up before Zero could make any query or ask for more info from his former mentor. So, he had simply trusted what he had been told and was now regretting his decision.

The grand wooden oak door protested in an audible groan on its hinges as the loan hunter pushed into it with his shoulder. A flutter of wings and a few ravens startled as he moved through the atrium towards the remnants of the Sun dorm. Apart from the soft insect sounds of the night, the whole place was still.

Starting to believe this trip to be a waste of time, he then made his way towards the Moon dorm after concluding his search of the first dorm and lecture rooms. He had found absolutely nothing there and had even rechecked the headmaster's office and his room in case he had missed a clue.

His heightened senses were detecting every move, sound, smell around him. The scurry of the field mice that where innocently darting to and fro to the soft and gentle beating of the heart of the owl that stalked them silently. He smirked at the irony of the situation as he entered into the liar of the creatures he despised.

He instinctively drew his Bloody Rose, the atmosphere had not changed a fraction since he last set foot here.

"This place really..._stinks_" he grumbled.

Pausing mid step, he sniffed the air as a cat might picking up the smell of mice to hunt. This scent, so familiar, yet so nostalgic. It stirred within Zero many repressed memories and seemed to compel him. He resisted the urge to be so caught up in his emotions and cautiously made his way towards the room he new once belonged to the Moon dorms president.

He looked at the doors that were slightly ajar, clearing his mind before entering.

"Purebloods are so arrogant." He removed the safety on his gun and turned, raising it up and pointing to the person stood behind him. He levelled the barrel to eye level and focused the aim on the cloaked figure before him.

"You told me that before...Zero" Reddish-brown orbs glittered in the moon light as the girl removed her hood and placed her hands together in front of her. A small smile gracing her delicate features.

Violet orbs bore into Kuran Yuuki trying not to betray the amount of emotions that had begun swirling inside of their owner. Without flinching or moving or saying anything, he stood and stared at the person he grew up with.

"How have you been Zero? You're looking well..."

"What do you want?" Cut in the armed man.

Zero could see that he had hurt Yuuki a little by his curt reply but wasn't in any mood now to worry about that now.

"You're here" the petite woman replied happily, "You actually came. I honestly didn't think you would. I am truly happy you did."

Zero coldly dismissed the pleasant tone and smile that had so warmed his heart in the past regardless of his mood.

"I am here because an old friend told me, not because yo..."

"Are you sure you're here because Yagari said so?" This time it was the silverette who had been cut off. Expressionless, he stared on.

"How would you know it was Yagari who told me to investigate here?"

"Because I asked him to tell you Zero, why else?"

"And why would you do such a thing?" He couldn't help but sound both exasperated and a little annoyed.

"Because Zero, I need your help" She started to step towards him but was stopped in her tracks by the gun that pointed more sternly in her direction. Her pain at that response was evident.

"I thought you had your _knight_ Kaname to protect you?" Instantly he regretted his words. A small knot had begun to ache in his chest, it swirled in him and he tried to force it down, to ignore it. He focused on the target in front of him. That only made the aching to gain more momentum as he gazed at the pale skinned woman. Her eyes soft in the night light, her pink lips glistened and her long dark brown hair fell in trestles down to her waist.

She readjusted her cloak that hung snugly from her slight shoulders and glanced downwards.

"It's about Kaname Zero..."

_Kaname, Kaname Kaname..._ that name was like a poison to the vampire hunter. He holstered his weapon and turned on his heel without saying a word. The feelings that had started to ever so slightly held sway had evaporated at the sounding of _his _name on her lips.

"Wa...wait Zero please!" Yuuki reached out for Zeros arm s he walked away. She stopped as he shrugged her off and continued without letting up on his pace. He mentally kicked himself. He knew he wanted to stay, he knew he wanted to talk to the person he loved, he knew he wanted to tell her everything but still he carried on walking, the scent of the Pureblood princess diminishing as the distance between them increased.

He could tell she wasn't following. The only sound he could hear was the 'tak' of his boots and the pumping of his heartbeat in his ears.

* * *

><p>"I take it my charming pupil didn't listen huh?" Yuuki turned to the owner of the voice and faced the tall figure of her former ethics teacher.<p>

"It didn't quite work out how I would have liked Sensei" she replied with a smile.

A smirk crept onto his face and he gazed down at the young vampire with his good left eye. He gestured to a nearby table and followed her as they made their way over to it.

"You haven't lost that ability to smile at everything regardless of your circumstances. Something that you learnt from that twit of a father of yours...and besides, you don't have to call me Sensei anymore" He seated himself opposite to her.

"Well, it could be a worse trait. Thank you Yagari." Her smile, so often seen on her face betrayed the frustration in her eyes.

"For what exactly?"

"You did what I asked. Thank you. You didn't have to and I would have understood if you had not rung Zero and got him to go to school. But I didn't know where to start looking for him."

"It would do no harm for me to do what you asked. It is down to him. It could have worked out well for you, or...it could have worked out that there would be one less vampire in the world as a result of me contacting Zero for you. What will you do now?" He inhaled as he lit another cigarette and pocketed his lighter.

"I don't know. I have nowhere else to turn...Zero is my only hope." She fiddled with the glass in front of her and glanced at the man opposite. She had so hoped that Zero would have listened. She needed him to. For more than just one reason and more desperately than anyone knew.


	3. Chapter 3

Not knowing where to go and what to do next, the petite form of Kuran Yuuki made her way back to the grand estate of her lovers'. The candles that lit the hallways dimly, winded endlessly around the sprawling mansion making the overall feeling of the place more of a mausoleum.

The wind had been increasing throughout the evening ending up in a howling gale, whipping up the fallen leaves around the vast gardens. The beauty had started to ebb from what Yuuki had first thought to be a breath-taking view as she peered through one of the large ornate glass windows over the courtyard below.

More than just the current weather conditions had contributed to her unease. Her heightened senses were telling her that hardly anything was steering in the grand old building apart from the tempest she witnessed outside.

She turned and quickly pushed all her emotions to the bottom most corner of her heart and stood a little straighter as a quiet knock disturbed the silence.

"Enter."

The large wooden oak doors creaked slightly on wearing hinges allowing a young slender man entry. His golden blonde hair tussled slightly by the wind, his collar pulled high to his chin. He closed the door and turned and strode confidently towards the pureblood princess.

Stopping yards from her, he bowed his head solemnly with his right hand covering his heart.

"Yuuki-sama..." Her ruby orbs glinted fondly at the prostrated figure.

"Any news Aido-senpai?" Even though she had forced all her emotions to one side, she fought to keep the strain out of her gentle voice.

One look from brilliant his brilliant blue eyes confirmed the question. He averted his gaze slightly at being the bearer of bad news, but stood the diligently none-the-less.

"Yuuki-sama, no-one knows anything. Not even the remnants from the senate are clueless, though that is nothing new," The passion evident in his tone, "What did _he_ have to say?"

The knot of dread in her stomach shifted slightly as the memory of her reunion with her ex-partner surfaced.

"Zero, wasn't interested." Hanabusa steered intently at his monarch.

"Did you actually tell him? Er, sorry, I mean, did you tell him the details Yuuki-sama?" Again, stammering to correct his curtness as years of treating the girl with more contempt than respect made him forget his position.

A small giggle escaped her rosy lips, "No, I didn't see the point. Mentioning all the details wouldn't have made a difference, in fact I thought that if I did he would have definitely not listened let alone help."

"I agree. He certainly hasn't changed that much then. Still a stubborn, selfish

, arrogant, violent..." He stopped himself mid-sentence realising his ramblings over his former rival, a small blush rising in his boyish features.

"Ah, sorry!"

Another knock resounded on the door saving the embarrassed vampire to plummet further into the hole he had been digging for himself.

A tall, male entered shortly afterward before being acknowledged. It wasn't long before his long, powerful strides had taken up the space between the bodies in the room and the entryway.

His golden orbs burned with a fierce energy that matched his power, his stature too gave way the charisma that had earned him his nickname.

He ran his hand through the orange locks that had been blown about as he stopped level with his cousin. He bowed only ever so slightly before looking over to the younger male.

"Hanabusa? What have you done now?" He commented on the flushed cheeks that still hadn't returned to normal colour.

"N...n...nothing Akatsuki!" snapped the reply.

With a dismissive grunt and shrug, he continued with his report to Yuuki.

"No news. Not even a rumour. Shiki and Rima haven't been contacted and Seiren hasn't been heard from since that time too. Yuuki-sama, I must insist that you go to a more secure location and allow us to continue with the investigation. You should realise the importance that you hold now."

The distress evident in her eyes, she set her jaw. She wasn't going t back down now. After all that she had been through, she wouldn't stop now.

"I will not give up looking for him. If I am important, than Kaname-sama is 10 fold more so! Would he stop if the roles were reversed?" She glared at her lovers right hand men.

Both shuffled on the spot and held their tongue. The answer was obvious to all so that no reply was necessary.

A rap on the door stopped the conversation as all eyes turned again to the

door. An elderly vampire walked in and positioned himself by the entrance with a small box on a silver tray in a gloved hand.

"My lady, a delivery was made addressed to yourself." His voice betrayed his aged appearance as he stood as a statue awaiting his orders.

"May I have it please?"

The elder swiftly moved with grace and placed the unexpected parcel on the table standing to the side of the gathered youths.

He bowed and exited with the same smoothness as his arrival.

The three looked over the new packet. Apart from the type-printed label of the address tied beautifully to the box with a red linen sash with a perfect bow, there were no other outward clues to its origin or sender.

Yuukis' slender fingers pulled the bow effortlessly as it fell away, the lid slightly opening. All three gasped as the familiar odour of their diet wafted from the parcel.

Yuuki froze, scared to look any further. Akatsuki gently moved her to the sid

e as he finished what she had started.

He opened the lid fully and gazed in.

"Humph..." The disgust not hidden in his tone.

"My God..." breathed Aido.

The dread was too much to bear, swallowing thickly trying to qualm the unease in her head and stomach, Yuuki glance at the contents that had affected the two henchmen.

Her breath caught in her throat. She gasped, half with surprise and grief at the sight she saw but also from relief.

At the bottom of the box, the lifeless severed head of Seiren lay. Her hair slig

htly matted at the tips by her blood that had congealed, her pale features looking gaunter with her eyes lidded mercifully.

Akatsuki was the one to break the silence in the room that seemed to stop the beating storm too. He reached in the grisly discovery to remove the strand of paper that had been lodged in the mouth of the deceased bodyguard.

He straightened the small shred and read aloud.

"_You know what we want. Bring the 'princess' and the item in 5 days time. We will instruct where to go in 2 days time; this was just to eradicate any doubts from your mind that we have your beloved and to show that any foolish attempts to disobey our orders will be met with swift and deserved punishment."_

The trio stared at the scene in front of them trying to gather their thoughts.

"We have to think of something." The loyalty in Aido was spilling out angrily and desperately.

"What do you suggest? " Akatsuki's blunt response earns him a death-like glare from his blue eyed cousin.

"I don't know! But we have to do something!"

"Please, would you two kindly leave?" Red, glassy orbs turned away from the bickering men not waiting for a response.

They bowed quickly before taking their argument outside. Aidos' shrieking could be heard gradually diminishing into the distance as they moved further away.

The quiet, gentle sobs in opposite manner grew as the shaking form of Kuran Yuuki wept into a pillow as her nightmare escalated.

A darkened form moved un-noticed and silently from behind the heavy velvet curtains into the bellowing fury of the elements.

* * *

><p>A heavy sighed escaped the silver-ettes' tired form as he leant against his door frame. The dying wind whipped up one last attempt that ruffled his hair. He stressfully ran his hand through it again sighing.<p>

His chest throbbed. Not hurt but throbbed. The stress was tightening and tightening without let up.

He had returned from following the women he loved, regretting his way of greeting her before. He had hoped to have talked to her again to apologise, but had instead decided to observe and to try and learn why after all this time

she had found him.

He hadn't expected to see what he had, the image of the parcel in the back of his mind. It had shocked him but he couldn't suppress the slight gratitude to whoever had sent that unsightly gift at the thought of one less night creature in the world.

But that feeling had as quickly evaporated like early morning mist on a summer's morning when he had seen and heard, no, had felt Yuuki crying like a child.

He had been moved in a way that made him feel uncomfortable. He had wanted to do nothing but go and comfort her. Take her into his arms and smooths her hair consolingly, ushering words of love and reassurance.

But he had accepted the fact long ago that he was never going to be that man in her life. She had Kuran Kaname for that. Why would she want him?

Again sighing for what felt like the hundredth time in as many seconds, he turned inside and threw his top onto the back of his chair. The reflection in the mirror stared back at him as he straightened up. His gaze moved up his torso onto the tattoo on his neck. His long fingers traced over the top of the emblem.

Another sigh. The tension mounting.

He strode over to the table and poured himself a glass of water from a nearby pitcher. The small bubbles and sounding emanating from the tablet dropped in tickled his nose slightly as he lifted it to his mouth before it had fully dissolved.

He paused after the first sip as the fake diet filtered into his system, the tension slowly starting to unravel.

His hopes of the remaining stress dissolved as quickly as his liquid lunch as he sensed the presence on the balcony.

Placing his glass deliberately on the desk, he glared into the far wall clenching his teeth.

"_What_ do _you_ want?" The venom unhidden in his steely voice.

"To talk surprisingly" Aido's tone playfully replied not mimicking the feelings of annoyance he actually felt at what he was about to do.

"Well, I have nothing to talk about with the likes of _you_. Leave. Leave before you regret it." He finished with a turn to face his uninvited guest, glare staring through the blonde.

"Ah Kiryu-kun, that lovely stare! So defiant as always. I can understand why Kaname-sama toyed with you! So delightfully responsive..." His snigger was cut short as he barely dodged the chair slung at him.

The smirk escaped him completely as suddenly he was aware of the lack of oxygen that had ceased flowing to his lungs.

Confusion was replaced by fear as he was lifted from the ground. Hands struggling vainly at the powerful grip that he now found he was trapped in.

"You know what? I think I will enjoy this..." A devilish smirk played across Zero's features.

"St...urghh..Z..."

"Sorry? Can you repeat that? Did you know that you only speak in constantans whilst you can't breathe? Since it will be your last words, you might want to correct your annunciation. Geez, and they said I was a 'yankee'." Scoffed the hunter.

"Zerho...Yuuuchhi..." Again the sentence arrived in small fitful bursts as the life was squeezed out with a vice like grip.

Blue orbs rolled backwards as their lids fluttered beginning to droop.

His emotions clashed inside his head like a sounding piece of brass. He had wanted for a very long time to rid this world of the creature now dangling from his hand. He had actually day-dreamed many a lesson during his time at Cross Academy about what he would do to this annoying cretin and he wanted nothing but the satisfaction of accomplishing that.

But that one word, hardly audible or recognisably had shuck him.

"_Yuuki..."_

His suppressed feelings of love and wanting eventually won over his head and heart as he tossed the almost dead limp body of Aido onto the floor.

The impact forced the oxygen-starved lungs back into action. He gulped and drank greedily of the life reviving element as much as he could, grasping at his now bruised throat.

Finally regaining his composure he stood, albeit a little unsteadily, he straightened his coat and glowered at the silver haired vampire.

"Talk. Now!" Violet orbs bore into him.

Swallowing his pride, he started.

"Yuuki-sama needs you."

"I guessed that vital bit of information when she came to see me asking for my help. Don't tell me that I spared your worthless hide for something that I already know?" He sarcastically threw at the still gasping blonde.

"But you didn't listen to why did you?" Aido shot back.

Realising that he should really hold his tongue since he could quite easily lose it, the older male continued swiftly.

"Kaname-sama has been kidnapped..."


End file.
